Reversing the Polarity
by Astellya
Summary: The Doctor leaves his shields down and an old friend appears in his TARDIS. One-shot.


**A/N: **Because there aren't enough Romana fics out there… Here's a bit of fluffy nonsense. One-shot. Prompt was Romana II/ Amelia Pond/ Reversing the Polarity

"Where am I?" the redhead demanded, holding a piece of pipe in front of her like a weapon. "I demand to know where I am!"

"You can put that down," the blonde remarked with an eyeroll. "Isn't it obvious?"

The redhead looked around what used to be the TARDIS console room. Now it was identical in shape but the walls were white and the round cutouts were much larger. "I was in the TARDIS."

"So was I," the blonde replied sedately. She moved to the controls calmly and they were a mix of random bits that could have been scavenged from someone's attic and pieces that looked 80's futuristic, a weird mesh of old and new. The blonde woman calmly fiddled with the switches before the redhead spoke again.

"Wait, now who are you?" she demanded in her Scottish accent, the piece of pipe still held out in front of her.

"Romanadvoratrelundar," the blonde sighed. "And you are?"

"Amy. Amelia Pond."

"Well, Amelia—"

"Amy," she corrected.

"Amelia," Romanadvoratrelundar repeated, "the diminutive lacks a certain… ring. Anyways, Amelia, I am going to reverse the polarity of the neutron flow. We're on the same TARDIS, years apart. This happened because someone wasn't paying attention. Two someones. Well, the same someone, just at different points in time." She threw a lever and the room shimmered before shifting back into Amy's console room. "Rassilon!" Romanadvoratrelundar cursed. "I'm in the wrong TARDIS!"

"Romana?" a shocked voice croaked and she spun around to look at the man in the bowtie and tweed. "How…?"

"You left your shields down," she chided, ignoring his look of reverence. "Honestly, Doctor," of course she recognized him immediately, "you would think that you would _learn _to keep your shield up! The Time Vortex is a very—" she was cut off by the strong arms that spun her and wrapped her in a bone crushing hug, forcing most of the air from her lungs. The Doctor buried his nose in her hair, and she felt his sorrow and guilt as he clung to her as if she were the last Time Lady alive.

"Doctor, what's going on?" Amelia asked, confused.

The Doctor ignored her and shut his eyes, feeling the strong beat of Romana's hearts against his chest and the familiar yet almost forgotten feel of a Time Lord mind so close… It had been ages since he had felt the presence of the Master and Romana's presence was so… wonderful.

"Doctor," Romana finally managed to pry herself free from him, frowning at him in annoyance. "You ought to know better. Hugging is not really acceptable. I mean, really Doctor, have you gone that native?" she added with a speculative glance at Amy. "Traveling with too many humans?"

His eyes softened as he looked down at her, hands on her shoulders to keep her in place and to keep a physical connection with her. "I think you could say that," he replied with a sad smile. "Ah, Amy, this is an… old friend of mine. She's a Time Lord."

"But I thought—"

"Yes. You did think," he replied with a warning glance that shut up the redhead.

"I should be going," Romana told the Doctor firmly. "You know how you get."

He smiled fondly before leaning down and brushing his lips gently against hers, startling the blonde. "Yes, I do. And I've always wanted to do that," he winked at her, making her flush. "Now that I'm an old man, I don't see reason why I shouldn't."

She nearly stuck her tongue out at him before replying, "You've always been old."

He chuckled and hugged her again and this time she wrapped her arms hesitantly around his frame. "See? Hugs aren't so hard," he teased, trying to keep the mood light before he begged her to stay with him forever.

"I suppose they aren't."

"Now, I should really get you home… Luckily, I remember where I go after realizing you're gone. Paris, 1979! The Louvre is where we'll find me sitting on a bench, knowing that I'll remember sitting on the bench." The Doctor took Romana's hand and flew the TARDIS one handed, making her laugh at him as he danced across the glass floor.

"Amy!" a man's voice called from inside the ship. "Where did you go?" A fair-haired man entered the console room, looking from the Doctor to Romana to Amy, utterly confused. "Um, hello," he offered weakly.

"Hello," Romana replied as the Doctor tugged her along, moving around the console as the column began to rise and fall.

"Amy?" he asked.

"I'll explain later." The man seemed to be fine with that answer and the four of them landed in Paris, 1979.

"Come along, Romana. Ponds, stay in the TARDIS!" the Doctor ordered. "I won't be a minute!"

The Doctor led the way out of the TARDIS and onto the streets of Paris, a sad smile on his face. The day was fair and sunny and the bench where the younger him was waiting was only a block away. "You've done wonders with her," Romana remarked as she stroked the TARDIS doors.

"Yes, well, she's brilliant."

The Time Lady smiled before reaching up and fixing his bowtie. "Nice bowtie."

He held his head up a little higher, smiling smugly. "Bowties are cool."

She laughed and tugged him along and they moved towards the man with wild curls. "Romana!" the scarf-wearing Doctor exclaimed happily.

"Doctor," she replied with a smile.

"Nice scarf," the bowtie Doctor remarked.

"Nice elbow patches," his younger self retorted.

"Well, this is where I must leave you…" the older Doctor said, gripping Romana's hand even tighter.

"Goodbye, Doctor," she told him pointedly.

He pulled her into him, crushing her in a hug again before leaning down to kiss her quite firmly on the lips. "Goodbye, Romanadvoratrelundar." He looked up at his jealous self and gave a nod. "You take care of her." He finally let go of her hand, and turned away, unable to stay any longer.

"Doctor!" Romana cried. "I'll miss you!"

He turned around. "Bye Fred!" he shouted. She beamed at him and waved as he jogged back to his TARDIS, worried that, if he stayed for a moment longer, he would have taken her away for good. He paused at the doors and looked back again, seeing her hair gleaming gold in the Parisian sun. "You've always been the best of us," he murmured before pushing the door open and dematerializing quickly.

Romana and her Doctor headed back to the TARDIS, neither knowing who had grabbed the other's hand first but both knowing that it was right.

**A/N: **I know some of you may think that Eleven was a bit OOC, but I think that Eleven came to terms with the Time War in ways that Nine or Ten never could. Anyways, hope you enjoyed.


End file.
